


Despair: The Eighth Sin

by wolfYLadysama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Betrayal, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Dark Higurashi Kagome, Depression, Despair, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hope vs. Despair, Immortality, Non-Canon Relationship, References to Depression, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: When the goddess clan summons a miko, supposably the strongest one in existence, to help fight the demon clan, they never thought she'd turn her back on them. Forsaken by the kami, she fell into despair, and that is the sin she will carry for all eternity.Kagome; the Raven Sin of Despair!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As this is a work of fanfiction I, wolfYLady, hold no claim to the characters depicted in this work. Such characters belong to their beloved and recognized creators. I am nothing more than a humble fanfiction writer.

Silk fluttered around in gleaming white, layers of it fell around a slender figure. Their skin just as pale as the fabric they clenched in trembling rage between slender fingers. Strands of shining hair fell across her giant frame in silvery white down to her ankles. At her back ten wings of beautiful white rustled as she paced her council room. In all her magnificence the Supreme Deity of the goddess clan was the picture of statuesque beauty and the embodiment of perfection amongst her clan.

Anger spilled across her features, twisting her beauty with an ugly sneer.

“Curse those demons,” she hissed. “ _ **Those bastards!**_ ”

Below a girl looked up, shocked eyes of coral blue stared at the towering figure of her mother. Silver hair, matching that of her mother's, fell straight to her hips, with two sets of elegant wings at her back. Dressing her curved body was a white collar dress falling to her thighs with a pale blue tie matching the tights she wore under the dress. “Mother?”

“Those **_vile_** creatures have crossed the line!” Light sparking across her figure, frightening those within her council, though most agreed with their Supreme Deity. The hatred they harbored ran deep, etched into their very souls, it was their purpose to obliterate their wicked counterparts. As those of the goddess clan, they were divine, righteous beings of the highest standing; descendants of the heavens. Demons on the other hand were nothing more than dirt soiling the sanctity and beauty of the earth and those who lived there.

“They must be destroyed, once and for all,” there was a murmur of agreement from the archangels and generals.

“But what of the treaty?!” Elizabeth cried softly, her mother's fiery gaze pinning her in place.

“What treaty?” she hissed.

“Mother, if you do this it will lead to war!”

For a moment the hall was silent, waiting in anticipation for their rulers decision. All eager to fulfil any command she place upon them, but even more so if it has to do with ridding themselves of the demon clan forever.

“Then war it is,” the council cheered, a grin of malicious intent pulled at her lips, giving her a menacing look. “We shall summon a warrior, one of the highest standing, and who's very creation was to fight the demon spawn we now face,”

“Can there really be such a thing?” One of the angels asked with beaming intrigue.

“In the _Anōn_ realm, demons had once infected that world as they have ours, killing and enslaving the humans to fulfil their cruel desires of torture on these frail mortals. The miko's were strong warrior women with the divine power of purification, that would purge the body of darkness and obliterate a demon's soul. They were able to eradicate demons with a look or touch wiping them out of existence. The strongest was said to kill thousands with a single shot from her bow,”

A gasp of awe erupted in the hall.

Coral eyes widen in a mix of horror and awe. Could such beings exist? If so, the war would belong to whoever controlled the will of a miko. But was such violence necessary, did they have the right to annihilate an entire race; women and children, because they were different or opposite of them?

Who were they to judge and execute? It wasn't fair, and deep down it felt absolutely wrong. The thought of such useless loss of life had her wanting to cry.

“How do we go about obtaining this miko?”

The Deity smiled. “We must open a bridge between the realms, I do not doubt their creators will understand our cause and allow us one of her children,” her smile turn dark making Elizabeth shiver fearfully.

Was this to be a war or a massacre?

**_~o.O~O.o~_ **

Amaterasu, kami of the sun who showered the land in heavenly light, and creator of _Anōn’s_ mikos’; her sacred maidens. The elegant woman looked on with glowing eyes that shone in a mix of gold and orange. Hair fell in a crimson-black waterfall around her extravagantly clothed form, expensive silks wrapped her form in several layers of which matched the color of day. Her pale face indifferent to the unwanted invader to this nights banquet.

Ame-no-Uzume-no-mikoto, also known as Uzume; the kami of dawn, happiness and joy, sat to Amaterasu’s side. Matching eyes as her mother's were set in a deep glower.

The woman, this supposed goddess, had the audacity to intrude on the kami's celebration, as balance has finally been found in _Anōn_ , and then ask for something! The very nerve of this woman had most of the kami wishing to send her away but waited to see what Amaterasu may say.

The Goddess Deity was awash of white that was an eyesore amongst the lively, and colorful festivities taking place with the countless kami.

A millenia ago when Amaterasu had hidden herself away, and the sun in turn, demons had been created from the darkness; embodying the elements of the cruel nature that birthed them. When she returned, Amaterasu was devastated by the upset of power, the balance of nature and creation was nonexistent as the demons created in the darkness ran amok. So she set about righting such wrong by creating the mikos: her sacred maidens; women of purity with the power to purge the lands of darkness and rectify the balance of power. But in doing so the mikos’ lost their way over the centuries, overtaking the demons, creating a new imbalance.

Thankfully the strongest miko saw the error in her ancestors way and was now working to correct the balance, that would allow humans and demons, and mikos’, to live in peace.

And thus the kami came together in the heavens to celebrate the peace that their creations would soon dwell in. Of course the humans would make war, but for now there was peace.

But looking at the “ _goddess_ ” before her, Amaterasu almost laughed at the request. The angel looking woman spouted on and on about a war between them and their worlds demons. She rattled off how it was her divine race of goddesses destiny to extinguish the darkness that was the demon clan. But to achieve this she wanted a miko, the strongest, to fight in this “ _Holy War_ ” as she continued to call it.

A sneer threatened to pull at her rose painted lips. Looking over their world with the rising of their sun, Amaterasu knew of the imbalance that ruled their realm. Both the goddess and demon clan were corrupt, wishing to take full control of the world they lived upon and control their human counterparts. The goddesses manipulate those around them, ruling them with absolution of their minds and souls stripping them of their joy and happiness. And the demons were just as ruthless, they wanted control to simply have it and took lives without care.

Amaterasu would help but not the goddesses, nor the demons. Their world would find balance just as the realm _Anōn_ had.

Though she should assure the safety of the precious miko.

“You may have her Supreme Deity, but you must bestow upon her great gifts to show your appreciation of her assistance,” the kami insisted with a gleam of mirth.

“It shall be done,” the Deity grinned in triumph.

“I also expect that you refrain from trying to control my miko's mind, if you do I will know,” heat entered her eyes. She would not stand for the girl to be taken control of. “If you do anything to my dissatisfaction with her, you shall feel the full extent of my wrath goddess,”

The goddess nodded.

A bemused look bloomed across her face, holding her chin while leaning forward. “So what are your blessings?”

“I shall bestow upon her immunity to the dark magic such as the demon's commandments, as well as all knowledge known to the goddess clan and the protection of my clan for as long as she serves with us. Are these gifts to your liking?”

She hummed boredly. “They will do, but it be a shame that she maintain the life of a mortal, if you gift her lasting life she would be a far greater asset in your war,”

The goddess was thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “I agree, she shall also receive the life of an immortal,”

Amaterasu smiled, mirth in her gaze. “Once her duties to the Shikon no Tama are completed you may summon her,” she raised three fingers. “It will be three years, do you think you can wait that long?”

The goddess gritted her teeth, her hands clenched at her sides. “We will manage until such time,”

“Good,” the kami leaned back raising a small drinking bowl of saki, a mischievous smirk on her rose lips. “Best of luck in your war,”

The goddess took an offered drinking bowl of saki and raised it towards the kami. “Thank you,”

Drinking, their deal was sealed. Kagome Higurashi: true reincarnation of the very first miko; and the strongest miko to ever live, would be sent to Britannia. It would be up to her though if she wished to fight for the Goddess's silly war.

In the three years, the kami would ensure the strength of her miko and that she would be safe.

When the goddess left Amaterasu turned to her daughter Uzume. “My daughter, please ensure that my miko finds happiness in their realm, that she will be happy,”

Uzume nodded willing to do anything her mother wished of her, even going forth and asking the other kami to bestow the miko gifts in turn on her journey.


	2. 3yrs After The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I personally think this chapter is dark.

_**Without further ado;** _

**_Chapter 2: Three Years Later After The Deal..._ **

_Four years._

That's how long it took to retrieve this seemingly innocent marble of glittering white with undertones of pale pink lavender. This gem of absolute power and corruption that caused so much heartache and misery, just sat uncaring and indifferent to the battles waged for its possession.

Kagome smiled in a bittersweet fashion. There were so many reasons to hate this gem; she **should** hate it for the pain it had caused, for uprooting her life in such a dangerous way. But how could she blame something that looked so beautifully innocent resting in her hand. She could never hate the Shikon; it had gifted her adventure, and friendships that would last forever. Of course, it has caused pain and suffering, but that came from the greed of others. She was happy to have had a chance at such a wondrous journey, that some could only dream of.

The battle had come and gone, she'd said her goodbyes, to her family in the future, and to her friends in the past, just in case she never saw one or the other. So now she sat, alone, against the sacred tree willing it to give her the strength necessary to make the wish.

Staring into the glittering crystal, slow to make such a wish that could possibly take one, or both parts of her life away. Kagome sat as if waiting for _something_.

Behind her, supporting her tired body was the massive trunk of the Sacred Tree, its large roots nestled and protecting the young miko. It pure aura keeping away any negative entities and thoughts. A gentle breeze swept through the small clearing, the wind playing with its rustling leaves as it did her long raven hair.

" _You don't have to make a wish,"_ it was a soft feminine voice, sweet and melodious against her ears.

" ** _You could simply accept our offer,"_** this voice was rough and bellowing, filling the area with the boom that carried it.

Startled Kagome's head jerked up, two transparent figures standing above her.

The first was a woman, her short frame covered in white on white miko garbs, the sleeves and pant legs narrower than what was traditional while being cinched at the wrists and ankles. At her hip was a straight sword with a long handle that ended with a decorative hollow circle. Long black hair fell down her back in inky black waves, with her bangs framing her pale face and violet-red eyes. Her pink lips pulled in a strained smile.

The second was a man of an enormous statue, reaching 7 feet. Tattered black on black covered his ashen tan figure, the fabric bearing holes and scorched edges revealing patches of discolored skin. Dull black-lavender hair fell into his narrow face. He was slightly turned from her, his face turned away giving her only a small glimpse of his velvet eyes framed by rusty blue markings. Black feathered wings were bowed at his back, while a red blade was held at his waist by a leather strap. The look he wore could only be that of discomfort as a scowl marring his features, pulling at his thin lips.

"It- it can't be," Kagome trembled, her voice breaking as she looked at the two spirits that created the Shikon no Tama. Midoriko and Magatsuhi. "H-how?"

The former miko looked at her with a gentle smile gracing her pale features, soft eyes staring at her with care.

" **Does it matter? Just accept our offer already,"** Magatsuhi glowered, flashing her his fangs impatiently.

"Your offer?" Kagome asked, a tremor taking over her voice.

Midoriko's face turned sad and unsure.

Magatsuhi growled at her, not enjoying the awkward silence. " ** _The kami are going to screw you over, and_** **we** _**want to give**_ **you** _**the power of the Shikon. Plus I'm sick of being trapped in that thing,"**_ He finished in a grumble.

Midoriko gave a human growl, spinning to give the other spirit a glare. " _You have no tact whatsoever,"_ she hissed.

He turned with an over-exaggerated eye roll. " ** _Who cares!? Times ticking and I'd rather suffer in hell for millennia then stay stuck in that marble another second!"_** he yelled back flames entering his eyes.

"And _? That's no way to bring this up! This isn't something to take lightly,"_

" _ **There is no way to bring this up '**_ _gently_ ' **_as you put it! She is going to be carted off to another realm with or without our power. I personally want my soul to stay in Anōn!"_**

" _And you think I don't!?"_

" _ **You're too soft!"**_

" _And you're too harsh!"_

They yelled back and forth, they're anger growing with each insult. The aura from the Shikon showing the imbalance between the two.

"Please tell me what's going on!" Kagome shouted, stopping the two before they could attack the other.

They both huffed with Midoriko turning away to look at her. " _A race from the realm of Britannia approached the kami for your aid in a war three years ago, a year after you first fell down the well. They will be summoning you to their world within the hour,"_

" _ **And before you ask, no, you don't have a choice! So hurry up, I have an afterlife to get to,"**_

" _Magatsuhi!"_ Midoriko glowered with a hiss.

" _ **Would you stop beating around the bush you old hag!"**_

She growled before once more turning to her. " _Kagome, you are promised to the Goddess Clan of Britannia, they wish for you to battle alongside them in war. It is_ _our_ _wish_ _that you accept the powers of the Shikon, and free us, we do not want another to take hold of the tama,"_

She was silent, her eyes wide in shocked awe as she stared at the two spirits, unable to speak. Anger rising in her throat like vomit, but the words that lay upon her tongue stilled at the small voice that filtered into the clearing.

"Is there any way to get her back?" It was a soft watery voice sounding much like a child on the verge of tears.

Her eyes shot up to see the nervous little kitsune, his emerald eyes teary as he looked at the two spirits. Behind him were all her feudal era friends, each one looking on with sadness and determination. Miroku stood with Sango tucked into his side, their faces matching in concern and sadness. Then stood Inuyasha, his face scrunched up into a displeased scowl, the half-demon hating to be powerless. Off to the side stood Sesshomaru and Rin, the young girl holding onto the stoic lord with teary eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" She sobbed, not realizing she was crying.

"We couldn't let you do this alone," Sango offered with a forced smile.

"It wouldn't be safe to leave you unprotected," Inuyasha added his arms crossed, refusing to look at her.

"I think what he means is, we didn't want anything to happen to you," Miroku corrected for the half-demon.

" _Those summoning her are extremely powerful, not only are they opening a portal that transcends the realms but also time. The time difference between the two Realms at which they're summoning her is nearly 10,000 years,"_

" ** _By the time you_** **could** _**summon her, you won't even have a corpse to mourn,"**_ Midoriko elbowed him.

" _That isn't certain,"_ she insisted. " _With the power of the Shikon-"_

Magatsuhi cut her off, spinning her around to look her in the eye. Heat filtered into his eyes but without anger, instead, it was bright and full will untold longing." _ **You are the one worried about**_ **that** _**girl, not me, I only care about what happens to**_ ** _our_** _**souls,"**_

Midoriko's hand rest over his, gently squeezing it. The look in her eyes just as full with longing, as if to say 'I know.' For a moment, gazing at the other in a way only lovers do, Kagome wondered if the stories got it wrong. For they looked too in love to have once been bitter enemies.

" _ **The stories were wrong,"**_

" _He was never my enemy,"_ she leaned into his half embrace.

" ** _My demon blood consumed me,"_** Behind Inuyasha stiffened, his full attention now on the couple. The spirit hinting at his own half-demon heritage. " _ **I had been bewitched, my blood calling for more blood to be shed by my hands,"**_

" _And so I fought him, trying to bring back_ ** _my_** _protector,_ ** _my_** _friend, my_ _ **husband**_ _. But I couldn't break through, and nor would I kill the love of my life,"_ she was now fulling cocooned in his embrace, her head tucked into his chest, his head craning to nuzzle her hair, and hands gripping him tightly.

Magatsuhi looked up, his eyes pleading. " _ **While I am still myself, accept the power of the jewel, use it to protect yourself, and set us free,"**_

Without a thought of what it might entail, Kagome leaped to her feet, hand clenching the Shikon. "I accept- I set you free!"

The two spirits smiled, a look of love overtaking their features before coming together for a chaste kiss before their forms melted away to form two bright orbs of light. Circling and intermixing together before shooting upward where their forms were lost in the blue sky above.

While the onlookers stared after the spirits, Kagome had fallen to her knees, a silent cry of pain escaping her lips.

Hair fell like a veil around her face, hiding the agony that twisted her features. What she could only describe as liquid fire, raced through her body, searing her nerve-endings and frying her organs. Her body bowed uncontrollably, a shaky hand supporting her while dry heaves violently rock her dying _changing_ , body.

Kagome's eyes momentary looked up through the veil of her hair, a moment of clarity in her pain as she looked at the crying children she adores. In a voice that wasn't hers, Kagome pleaded. " ** _Get them out of here,"_**

Before she could see them gone, another bang of pain had her hand giving out, now forced to support herself by an elbow. Her other hand, the one holding the Shikon, held it to her breast unaware of the ominous green glow it was admitting through her fingers.

Finally, black ooze crawled up her throat, choking her before being splayed out on the grass, it bubbled and smoked, releasing an odor that only made her wrench more. Kagome was deaf to the cries at her side, but the moment they touched her, a scream of sheer agony, torn from her soul, released into the sky through fanged teeth. Smear of blood trailed as tears from her eyes, but she was blind to it, all that she was now a whitewash of pain.

Against her will her limbs became contorted, her bones snapping and expanding beneath her skin. She cried, against the pain, pleading for death as she began clawing at her back, the pain there was excruciating. The needle points that were now her nails tore through the pink human flesh of her back to reveal black feathers. Her skin flushed, heating to a bright red, the air vibrating around her, steam rising from her crippled form.

A spiral of energy of energy surrounded her; pink, purple, green and red with a mix of black and red, spinning around her like a typhoon. The wind whipped at her hair, throwing her companions away with its force.

Rearing her head back, a beastly roar belted through the clearing, Kagome bloody eyes wide open but unseeing.

" _ **Enough!"**_ in a flash, light blinded everyone forcing them to look away. For a minute the white light shone, and then it died just as suddenly as it came.

Sitting, her head bowed, Kagome was silent. At her back, a large set of gleaming wings slowly recoiled from their outstretched position. There wasn't a disturbance to her body, void of any blood or black ooze or even the self-inflicted wounds that moments ago marred her flesh. Her thigh-length raven hair matched the beautiful wings bowed at her back, pale skin almost luminous with small lavender diamonds branding the back of her hands like the miko-mark Midoriko herself had once adorned. Once brown eyes were now sapphire in color and overflowing with fat tears.

Her sob broke the stunned silence, her companions now stumbling to get to her. She was engulfed in their shared embrace as she cried, her body aching from the transformation, some of the changes unknown to her.

To release them from their prison, she has absorbed the power in which created it, in doing so she agreed to _become_ what was left behind once their souls were gone.

"What am I?" the words trembling off her lips.

She didn't know who answered, her senses were too new and too intense to tell.

_You are Kagome._

_The same person we've known,_

_Will always know,_

_And forever love._

_Where ever you go,_

_Wherever you are,_

_We'll find you._

_No matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wolfYLady: There you have it chapter 2. This one was a bit of a doozy with how much dialogue and the sheer amount of things that were happening all at once. But in the next chapter, our two worlds will collide! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a review. I would love to know what your thoughts are on my story.
> 
>  
> 
> Until Next Time!


	3. Britannia

Beams of glittering golden hues broke through the canopy to dance within the heart of the Sacred Fairy Tree, the light of day shimmering across the silver pool created by the Fountain of Youth. A gentle breeze swirled through the trees many branches, playing with its lush leaves that sway in tune with the winds playful nature. In all, it was a beautiful afternoon, one of peace that often graced the fairy kingdom (as long as the demons could stay away that is).

Pale black eyes looked over the clearing impatiently. The owner of such an impatient gaze seemed almost childish in stature, but thousands of years had already passed the male with battle harding his youthful exterior. Fiery red hair fell like glistening silk around his pale face and pointed ears while continuing down his back where it rests between a set of luminous wings: a rainbow of color blooming from the giant butterfly-like appendages. Because of the sheer size of the fairy's wings, the male was dressed in brightly colored fabric that twisted about his chest to resemble a shirt, and then a green sash at his hips with baggy white pants, a gray corsage wrapped around his left wrist.

“This is boring,” he grumbled from his seated position within a nook of a branch. “I'm sick of waiting,”

The Sacred tree had been emitting strange pulses of eager excitement and bitter sorrow for the past two days, a sign he had been advised by the Goddess Deity that told of her  _ companions  _ arrival within Britannia. She said the tree, where this supposed warrior would appear, would react to their nearness but he hadn't expected it to be so extreme. The tree was glowing, broadcasting this feeling of excitement through the kingdom, but only he felt the sadness within the tree.

The leaves shuttered with glee, flower petals falling to the clearing where they pooled and then swirled, wind widely wiping with a spark of electric lights flashing. There were clashes of thunder, the sky darkens with a swirl of black clouds, lightning flashing through the sky.

“What the hell!?” He yelled, standing as the wind thrashed against him, ripping through his clothes and pushing his hair into his face, while he was forced to shield his eyes as the light grew blinding.

There was a final clap of thunder that made the air tremble and ground quake, power humming through the now heated air. The tree trembled excitedly, its leaves shaking with cries of welcome and love, almost like it was welcoming home a family member.

The pink petals slowly fell, settling in a blanket across two limp figures.

“They said nothing about there being two…” Gloxinia mussed as he looked at the two.

The first was a being of feminine build, her body a line of lush curves with skin bathed in hues of peaches and cream. An angelic heart-shape face lay within a halo of raven hair entangled by the glowing petals shed by the Sacred Tree. For a brief moment a set of feather wings, that shine with the same ravenous hues as her hair glimmered before disappearing in a faint flash of lavender light. Overall she was beautiful, far more appealing than any of the humans he'd seen; her wings were also quite pretty- too bad they disappear.

The second was a giant two-tailed feline; it's sleek frame covered in yellow fur, the black markings on the ends of its limbs glow before snaking up the cat's body where it spiraled into a single point at their forehead. The black settled there before flashing, leaving behind a dark lavender four-pointed star. When the light receded yellow fur now gleamed in rays of golden cream, its two tails flickered before only one lay amongst the pink flower petals. It then abruptly shrank to the size of a small cat, buried in the flowers.

What was more important about the two though was the power that radiated from them, from the girl, swaying tendrils coiling and uncoiling wickedly, it was untamed and uncensored acting much a wild animal that lashed out at the unfamiliar surroundings.

The Sacred Tree's aura and power rose in challenge, firmly pressed against the woman's energy. Just as her power rose, it fell, draping her and her companion in warm curls of protective currents.

_ “Goshinboku?” _ she asked weakly looking from the canopy of pink petals to the cool bark supporting her. Her voice a soft coo of delicate tones, with a sweet edge that sounded so much like a song carried by the breeze.

“What did you call it?” He questioned softly, curious of the girl Gloxinia rose from his previous perch, black eyes staring at her with interest. The once bowed wings at his back spread to reveal they were over a foot longer than he was tall. Grabbing a glass he flew down to the spring, allowing it to fill to the brim while grabbing a silver plate with six slices of a red and gold apple: the fruit of knowledge.

“You must be  _ this _ worlds  _ Goshinboku _ ,” she whispered into the tree's soft bark, warm pulses extending against her palm in greeting and support. It shuttered for her, apologizing and sympathizing with her grief while offering its presences to soothe the ache in her soul. Kissing the wood in thanks, Kagome extended her aura to the tree, basking in the familiar curl of its aura; it cocoons her in what felt like an embrace, something she desperately needed.

Crouching down to the girl, Gloxinia extended the glass. “Here, I'm sure you are hungry,”

Sapphire eyes looked up to him groggily, taking several blinks before being about to focus on him and then what he offered.

“Thank you...?” She accepted, taking a sip of the sweet and flowery smelling liquid, a rainbow of flavors danced on her tongue; sweeter than anything she had ever had before. It was intoxicating, a taste of sugar and lavender coating her taste buds.

“My name its Gloxinia; King of the Fairy Kingdom,”

Her eyes widened in surprise but blinked it away with a shake of her head. “It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Gloxinia, my name is Kagome,” she offered him a small smile before taking a bite of the fruit. It was slightly bittersweet and broke with a crunch before the taste of honey and apple mixed with the sweet wine she drank between bites. Her body hummed just as she did, for something so simple it tasted amazing.

“Make sure you finish all of that, it's a once in a lifetime meal,” he grinned.

Too focused on the other both failed to see the small neko wander to the silver pond and drink heavily of the magical water.

“It's quite delicious,” she hummed finishing the glass and apple, not knowing she had just drunk from the legendary Fountain of Youth and eaten the Fruit of Knowledge -the forbidden fruit.

“I wouldn't know- it's forbidden,” he sighed before looking at the fountain and sighing. “They said to let you drink from it; I guess your companion can too,”

Blinking Kagome looked over to see a pleased cat, magenta eyes closed with a feline sigh of delight.  _ “That was delicious,” _

“K-Kirara?!” Kagome stuttered, taking in the unfamiliar but still familiar neko, but more importantly: “You can talk!?”

There was another sigh. “ _ Yes, I've always been able to speak, it's just you can understand me now, probably due to the demonic blood that now runs through your veins,” _

“Do you know how we got  _ here _ ?” she made a gesture to their surroundings.

Coming to sit in front of Kagome, she mewed gently. “ _ After your  _ transformation,  _ you passed out, and the others rushed to prepare you as much as possible in the unknown time you had left in  _ **_Anōn_ ** _ ,”  _ thrusting her chin forward in a pointing gesture, Kagome looked back to see her well used yellow backpack stuffed to the brim. “ _ I don't know everything that is in there, but I am sure they were thorough,” _

“And as to why you're here and look so different?!”

Gloxinia watched with a raised brown, amused as the girl began having a conversation with the cat that just kept meowing back. Perhaps the girl was crazy? 

Kirara meowed with a feline shrug. “ _ I feel fine. As to why I am here, when the portal opened at the Goshinboku, I intercepted the kitsune from following you, and I, in turn, was then pulled in,” _

“Excuse me, as fascinating as it is to see you talk to a  _ cat _ ; the Goddess Deity asked that I take you to Stigma Headquarters after you had drunken and eaten,”

Kagome turned to him wide-eyed before anger streaked across her features. “So I can meet the people that kidnapped me? Because of them, I am in a completely different world, away from my family and friends,” just as quickly her anger deflated and in its place depressed tears. “Now I'll never see them again,”

His eyes widened. “The goddess clan would never keep you away from them,”

She looked at him suspiciously.

“I'm sorry if this was really sudden, but we need your help, they will return you home after, I'm sure of it,” he reassured with a gentle smile.

Pursing her lips, Kagome reluctantly nodded. What other choice did she have? She was at their mercy, willing to do anything if it meant returning to her friends and family.

* * *

 

**_~o.O~O.o~_ **

Eyes resembling black mirrors looked over the wreckage and carnage with a mix of pleasure and sorrow. Iron and ash scented the wind, the smell of burning flesh searing his nostrils.

Blood painted the dirt in long pools, one leading to the other to form rivers to be soaked into the earth. Corpses lay broken in the streets; some laid splade out like a dissected carcass; organs spewing from where they'd been split, but all wore a look of terror, frozen as a scream that would never be heard. Flames flickered, bathing the carnage in rues of red and orange, the light licking at the moonless sky.

Nothing about the scene was pleasant, yet a sickening sense of pride had settlement upon him, exciting pleasure from the pain caused by his hand. At the same time, his adrenaline left him, leaving him sick and ashamed by the rage he desolated towards people who had done him no wrong.

To be the commandment of love was a curse, for he could not hate no matter how much easier it would be if he could hate their enemies. For everything he's done, he wished to hate himself, or even his father. This  _ war _ they had fought, was it really worth the destruction caused to each of the clans as well as the land they fought over? 

The doubt within him was beginning to boil over.

Why did they need to fight? The other clans were already coming against the demon clan.

A female cry had Meliodas look up in time to seem a human woman running towards him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, with terror in her eyes, pleading as she screamed for help. 

“Don’t run away,” Behind them was Galand, a broken grin spilling across his face as he skipped gleefully, his armored body looming over the woman. “I think I'm in love with you,” his sang with a laugh.

His express then turned murderous, his eyes crinkling with delight. “I said;  **don't run** !” thrusting forth his spear; Halberd, he forces the blade through her torso. Blood shoots from the wound, splattering the ground and even on Meliodas's cheek.

Their eyes meet, the woman looking up at him with teary sky blue eyes, and in their death, he saw a question of why; why did they have to die? 

And he didn't know the answer, instead he more questions, and even more doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> wolfYLady: There is the first chapter! I took a lot of liberties with the Goddess Supreme, as so little is known about her. I also did some research about the Japanese religion: Shinto. Again I took liberties when it came to the depiction of the kami I used here, if anything is wrong or I have offended anyone, please know that was not my intention in any way. I'm sorry.
> 
> Oh a side note I do not know yet what the pairing is going to be but I am really liking the idea of Kagome and Meliodas. 
> 
> What do you think of my story so far? Was it good? Should I continue it? What pairing should I do!?
> 
> Please leave a review~
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
